


Boo

by indefensibleselfindulgence



Category: Campaign (Podcast), Illimat (Board Game)
Genre: Drabble, Kissing, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21764236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indefensibleselfindulgence/pseuds/indefensibleselfindulgence
Summary: Leave room for the holy spirit. Or like, just a spooky ghost or something.
Relationships: Travis Matagot/Orimar Vale/Dref Wormwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Boo

**Author's Note:**

> anYWAY

The Captain's hands are big. 

He's never noticed before, why would he, but they are. There's a hand on his chest, cold but solid and immobile. Dref's heart hammers away in his pocket and if Travis closes his eyes maybe he can feel Dref's hand on his shoulder. 

It's smaller, uncertain, so very different from their Captain's. He can barely turn to look, and in the twilight of the orange and reds skies maybe he sees the shadow of a man there behind him. 

“What?” It's more blurted out than actually asked. The phantom of a hand on his shoulder slides down his arm, fingers catching on the folds of his coat before settling along his other wrist. “Oh, just because I said you were my friend now you're feeling touchy fe-” 

The Captain's other hand is over his mouth. God that's like half his face. He's tempted to bite him but that's gross dead germs on his tongue and that's not hot. Okay, maybe it's a little hot but that's so not the point right now. 

Dref's breathy laugh echoes somewhere far away, and somehow deafening and hot against his ear all at once. A body moves between the Captain and him, slight, waifish. Travis can't see him, is the thing. It could be something else, he supposes, some particularly cruel ghost of a dentist or something, masquerading as his friend. His friend. Man, he's never going to live that down. 

The ghost laughs again, and the Captain's eyes twitch in that peculiar way that make his face look soft, like the dead man cares all of a sudden. 

Travis pushes the hand on his mouth away, and the fingers thread his. 

He'd be more scared if he wasn't _what_ he was. 

Dref's lips on his are like a breeze, light and kind. Colder than the corpse, but he's not here to measure shit, he's here to- actually- what is he here for? To get macked on by a ghost? 

Dref kisses him again, more of a wind this time. Definitely some surface pressure. His hand, barely there, cups Travis' face, runs a thumb over Travis' lip. 

“You couldn't have done this when you were alive?” 

He swears he hears the Captain snicker. 

They're fucking with him. He's unsurprised and mildly impressed. And a little annoyed that the Captain wouldn't fuck with anyone if Travis asked him to. But that's fine. Especially when Orimar's thumb brushes back and forth on his wrist. 

He'll let it slide. 

Just this once. 

**Author's Note:**

> and then his bones turned to sludge you know how it be
> 
> comments are always very appreciated
> 
> find me on[ tumblr ](http://iamalivenow.tumblr.com/) and [ twitter](https://twitter.com/licotain)


End file.
